A Family
by MechanicalUnion12
Summary: Set in 2009. Kate and Castle met years ago and ended up having twins, Alexis and Johanna. Now they must deal with ever day life while raising teenagers.
1. Chapter 1

The sunlight hit Castle's face as it shown through the window; he stirred and blinked his eyes eventually waking himself from his slumber. With a sigh he turned to look at the clock: 7:00. He rubbed his eyes and turned opposite to find his wife Kate sound asleep on her pillow. Castle smiles and reaches out to wipe the hair from her face.

"Kate" he whispers. Kate stirs and opens her eyes, Castle smiles "Good Morning" he says with a kiss. "Good Morning" Kate says with a sleepy smile. "We have to get up, you got to go to work" Castle says as he sits up in bed "Okay…I'll go wake up the girls" she replies with a sigh. As Kate turns to get out of bed a loud crash can be heard from downstairs.

Castle chuckles "something tells me they are already awake". Kate groans "This is not the way I wanted to start my day" "It never is" Castle replies with a laugh. Castle and Kate make their way downstairs to find their fraternal twins, Alexis and Johanna, arguing.

"Oh come on Johanna it was totally your fault" Alexis Yells "Oh sure blame me Alexis" Johanna replies in an annoyed tone as she stands closer to Alexis in a violent stance. 15 years ago Kate gave birth to twins, Alexis with the fiery red hair and blue eyes and, Johanna with her chocolate brown hair and striking green eyes. The two fighting was not a rarity these days.

"Girls, what happened now?" Castle questions as Kate moves to find a broken vase on the floor. "Alexis, Johanna, what happened down here?" Kate demands in a harsh tone. Both girls look at each other waiting for one of them to say something. "Girls" Kate yells. "Ok, Ok" Johanna starts "I ran down the steps and slide on my socks into the table" Kate shutters at the memories of the other injuries caused by Johanna and her sliding on the floor. "Johanna Katherine, how many times do I need to tell you enough with the sliding?" Kate reprimands "I'm sorry" Johanna says with a sigh "Sometimes I forget I'm even doing it"

"Well here is the deal" Castle cuts in "The money to replace the vase is coming out of your allowance." Johanna's jaw drops "What! That's not fair…mom" she yells out. Kate looks a Johanna with a glare."That's plenty fair Johanna Katherine" Johanna can't believe her ears "I hate you guys!" is all she can mutter as she runs up the stairs.

Alexis stands next to the broken vase awkwardly "So…Breakfast anyone" she's says sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2

"Johanna come on we have school" Alexis yells through the door.

"I'm coming Alexis!...calm down"

Alexis sighs and heads down the staircase toward the kitchen. After the morning events she is already in a bad mood, as well as her parents.

She rounds the corner to find her mom sitting at the kitchen counter.

"Hey Mom" she's says in a flustered tone.

Kate looks up and smiles "Hey baby" she says, planting a kiss on Alexis' forehead.

Alexis gives a quick smile and sits down next to her mother.

"Where's Johanna?" Kate asks. Alexis sighs "She's still upstairs getting ready"

Kate furrows her eyebrows "Still?" She questions in a irritable tone. She looks down at her watch "You guys only have ten minutes!"

Kate stands up from the counter and walls to the bottom of the staircase "JOHANNA KATHERINE CASTLE, GET DOWNSTAIRS NOW!" She yells in a furious tone.

Within seconds Johanna appears at the top of the stairs dressed in jeans and a leather jacket "I'm ready god damn"

"Language Johanna" Kate snares as she watches her daughter saunter down the stairs.

Johanna steps down to come face to face with her mother. Kate take her face in her hands.

"Johanna...baby please behave"

Johanna let out an annoyed sigh "I'll be good...I promise"

Kate smiles "thank you" she says as she gives Johanna a kiss on the forehead.

Johanna smiles and walks past Kate just as Castle walks down the stairs.

"Ok girls" he says "time to go"

The girls grab their backpacks and head to the door. "Bye girls! love you" Kate says as she gives them both a kiss.

Castle walks behind the girls as they walk out and wraps his arms around Kate.

"I'll meet you at the precinct after I drop the girls off" Kate smiles at the remark "Ok handsome" she says with a kiss.

Castle smiles and walks after the girls.

AT THE PRECINCT

Kate walks in to her desk to find Esposito and Ryan.

"Hey guys" she says as she puts her coat around her chair.

Esposito looks up from his desk "hey Beckett...where's Castle?"

Kate smiles at this after all the time they've worked together he still call her Beckett.

"He's dropping the girls off at school, he'll be here soon"

Esposito smiles "Damn girl you look tired" he says as he gets up and walks to her desk.

Kate sighs "that's noticeable huh?"

Espo laughs "a little bit...what happened?" He asks in curiosity.

Kate leans back in her chair and stretches her legs "Johanna broke a vase this morning"

Ryan and Espo laugh in unison. Kate glares at them "it's not funny it was an expensive vase"

Ryan cracks a smile "leave it to Johanna to break it"

"No kidding" Castle booms as he enters the precinct with coffee In hand "the girl is crazy" he say giving Kate her coffee.

Kate gives a quick thank you and takes a long sip of her coffee. This is going to be a long day.


End file.
